


Safe Bet

by nanuk_dain



Series: Revelations [5]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan hated to lose a bet, and this one had never really been in his favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Bet

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/00053wr6)   


“I have the proof!”

Ivan looked up from the file he had been studying to see the youngest member of their Gang enter the room. Sarah had a huge grin on her face and her eyes sparkled with triumph. “You owe me those two hundred bucks.”

Ivan raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the comfortable couch, file forgotten. This was so much more interesting than the security system of the French Embassy in Rome. “What proof do you have, my dear? I want to be certain I lost this bet.”

“Oh, you have so lost, believe me.” She laughed and walked over to him, only to let herself fall down into the cushions next to him. She fiddled in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her mobile, pressed a few keys and held it in from of his face with a triumphant grin.

For once, Ivan was incredibly glad he wore his glasses, because he would have hated not to see the small display in all detail. The image was too good to be missed. He couldn't help a very inelegant snort of laughter escape him when he inspected the picture. Sarah was right, this was as solid a proof as they would ever get. Frank Moses and Agent William Cooper in the middle of making out, obviously entirely surprised by the intruder when this picture was taken. And they seemed to be in an office, on top of that. And since Frank didn't have one, it could only be dear William's. It made the whole thing even more amusing. To take such a risk, and then be 'caught in the act' you could say, they must have been very... desperate. Ivan grinned. He had never expected Frank to lose his head like this over another person.

“Do I want to know how you managed to take this picture?” he asked and watched her over the rim of his glasses.

“Oh, I didn't do anything illegal.” Sarah began and stopped short, frowning a little. “Well, apart from entering the CIA Headquarters without allowance, but that's unimportant.”

Ivan chuckled. He liked the girl, she had the right mind for this business, and she was such a positive spirit. It hadn't surprised him the least when she had asked to stay with them, even after she and Frank had decided that they were more really good friends with benefits than actual lovers. Ivan had been a little surprised, though, when his love had taken young Sarah under her wing and began to train her. And he was even more surprised to find the girl had the same knack for weapons as Victoria, who had then decided to turn her into her apprentice. Somehow, sharpshooting had become the traditional occupation of the female line of the Gang.

Sarah went on after a moment. “Anyway, I just walked up to William's office because Frank had been gone so long when he said he'd only be a few minutes. I wondered if he was in trouble – that's not unheard of, after all – and when I opened the door to Will's office, I found them like _this_ ” - she pointed at her mobile - “and I couldn't help myself, it was just a reflex to take this picture.”

“This reflex won you the bet, my dear.” Ivan granted and tore his eyes away from the display. He decided he would tease Frank mercilessly about this. And maybe even young Agent Cooper when he came by the next time. It was ridiculous how they were still trying to pretend that there was nothing going on between them when everybody could see their connection from a mile away. Not to mention when they were in the same room. After all, Frank was still high on the CIA's hit list and yet he was in constant contact with dear William, an agent of said institution, who didn't tell his employer a word about that contact. He even had helped the Gang out from time to time, had provided them with contacts and obviously did his best to keep Frank safely out of the CIA's target.

So it was really time to make them understand that they were in a circle of friends and they didn't need to hide with them. He remembered the time he had to spend away from Victoria, all those years, and he would make sure Frank and his agent wouldn't go through the same. Life was short enough in their line of occupation.

“How did they react when you just walked in on them?” Ivan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him and pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I didn't just walk in. I even knocked.” She smirked. ”They must have been very caught up in their activities. I mean, I didn't try to sneak, I knocked, and I had enough time to get out my mobile and take a picture before they could do more than stare at me. Oh, and when I left a few moments later, they were still at the starting stage.”

Ivan chuckled and got up from the couch. “I think you have truly won this bet, my dear. Wait here, I'll get those two hundred Dollars I owe you.”

She grinned and put her mobile away. “Oh, great! There's this awesome scope I've wanted to buy for some time now, and Vicky said we'd get it once I've got the money together!”

Ivan had to laugh and still smiled broadly when he walked up the stairs to get the money, a pleasant warmth in his stomach. How exactly had he ended up with this weird but perfect family of his?

Life truly took strange turns sometimes. Not that he complained.

**Author's Note:**

> The great series banner was made by my beloved Megan_Moonlight!


End file.
